Effects of Drinking and Lies
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: ZoroxNami LEMONSHOT Lust: its a killer. It holds no true passion and brings down love. Lust feels better then love, right? So who needs it? Well, Nami does. Zoro better understand that right now before things go any further cause there's no going back!ZxN


**_One Piece:_**

One More Night

Here they sat, alone, in the darkest depth of the night, consumed in silence. Both minds were churning, trying to think of solution to their current dilemma. Her body shook all over uncontrollably, her muscles having spasms due to the cold she had said, but it was obvious that it was the result of her insecurity. Sure, it was a chilly evening and she wore her regular skimpy attire, but it was the last thing she gave a damn about now. Her eyes travelled over his face, examining every curve and slope of its texture, trying to learn how to read body language. Though really, that's what got them into trouble in the first place.

It wasn't so much of body language itself, but of the body enforcing it. They had been too stone-cold smash to give a damn and too far horny to listen to reason. That's why when he approached her with a certain glint in his eyes, the kind Sanji might only give after sneaking a peek, Nami felt a long-lost flame revive inside her and seep into every fibre of her being. She watched him stalk over, his eyes staring her down like a hawk, raking over her entire body like a tiger before it leaps at its prey. Completely disregarding everyone else on the ship, he offered her his hand to help her up and pulled her outside.

In the freezing cold, Nami felt her body completely accept the flaming sensation inside. His hand, holding hers, made her whole arm smooth out, making the rest of her wanting the same handling. Being as it was, she let him guide her all around the boat, barely being able to stand herself, until he sat her down against the block for her tangerine grove. She had smacked her bottom against the ground, a thud as proof for her rubbing treatment. Then he dropped himself down right next to hers, smacking his shoulder against her own.

"Oww, Zowo…" she hiccupped through her words, "Why'd you gotta always be so-(hiccup)-so rough?"

"B'cause it's who I am, woman! Jeez…" and with that said, he chugged another gulp of beer.

"Hey…I want some." She sounded like a four year-old girl asking for a bite of chocolate from her dad, when she was a nineteen year-old woman asking a really smashed and somewhat eager twenty-one year-old man for beer.

"No-(burp, hiccup)-way! Dis one's mine!" and he actually stuck his tongue out at her.

"Your mean!" she squeaked the last part.

"No I'm not," he defended with a serious yet sad look, "I'm just protecting my territory."

"Your territory?" she sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, _my_ territory. Dis is _my_ beer, so only _I_ get to drink from it. I'm the one who got it from the fri—hey, HEY! Give that—"

"Too late!" Nami cheered as she had swiped the bottle from his hands and taken a big swab of its contents. Once pulling back from the bottle, she laughed in satisfaction. The suddenly, he was in front of her, on his knees. She felt herself become pinned to the wall, no longer on her bottom but more so scrambling to her knees as well, and lips smashing against her own. She moaned with surprise from such a thing, then when she felt something jab her hip. Not only was his kiss fierce, but the pressure she felt against her lower abdomen was derailing her. She was losing all righteousness within her mind and enjoying the feeling way too much.

When he let go, he nibbled once on her lower lip, he looked her straight in the eyes. Yet again, Nami found herself entranced by his anxious stare. She knew subconsciously what he was after, and still and no will to stop. She was losing herself to the mood and she was happy with it.

"Give me my beer back." He growled in a whisper.

"Sowwy, can't." she was expression-less while she spoke, but her tone sounded a tad playful.

"I want it back." His voice grew with ferocity and made her inside ache.

"Come and gets it." Her eyes showed she was dead serious. He glared, looked shocked, then smirked wolfishly.

"Alright, I'll get it out of you." And he was at her lips once again. His arms were around her waist as he hungrily kissed her, bringing her body ay too close to him. She gripped his shoulders as she too was receiving the emotions he was feeling through his body. He was so hard against her, his whole body, she felt like she was truly stuck between a rock and hard place. However, she was being pleasured in a way she never dreamt was possible. She decided to let him take the lead, wanting to see was he was truly capable of making her feel.

His large strong fingers snaked around her hips, lifting her up off the ground and into his lap, her legs wrapping around him. Her skirt slipped up due to the action, Zoro's elbow rubbed against the skin. In no time at all was his hand kneading her exposed thigh, making Nami moan and arch. Zoro's mouth left hers then to venture downward, his lips traveling to her collar bone and teasing her shirt's collar cut. His left hand then moved to her sore bottom and started rubbing where she had, trying to help and feel at the same time. All the while, Nami's body was being raked with wave after wave of feelings she never knew could make her feel so…alive and kinky. This man, Roronoa Zoro, the man with less feelings then the cabbages he resembled, was making her tingle all over and her pelvic region yearn for more.

"Z…Zoro?" she moaned out, recalling her mind control just to asking one final question.

"Yeah?" he answered with her shirt's fabric in between his fangs.

"Why are you doing dis to me?"

He stopped then, released her shirt and looked up at her. His eyes looked somewhat confused, as if he spoke a whole different language.

"Why are you makin me…why're you doing _dis_," –she emphasized her point by grinding him once- "to me? Why not do yourself on your own time or just pick a random girl on an island? Why me, Zoro?"

She was giving him a look that made her look so cute and vulnerable, as if the next thing you said could only go one of two ways. Her chocolate coloured eyes were so captivating, it overwhelmed him to the point where he knew there was no way he was going back now.

"Because Nami, I thought you knew," he gave her a quick peck on the lips, yet it held such fire, "I love ya, woman."

"R-reawly?" she proved to him then that the alcohol had still not yet worn off and was still high in her system.

"Who else do I call 'chick' besides you, huh? Who else do I save? Do you see me look pissed off when that pervert flirts with anyone else? No, 'cause that's only for you." And with his point made, he used his amazing reflexes to lift his hand to the back of her head and bring her lips onto his. Blown away by his confession, Nami sat in his hold for a bit before responding.

"Wait," she pulled back, but due to his arms' strength in comparison to hers, she only leaned back, making him return to her neck, "Don't you wanna hear what I havta say?"

"You letting me do this is good enough for me."

"Well…what if I told you…I love yous too?" he froze, this time with overwhelming shock written over his face.

"Wha?"

"I never showed ya 'cause…I didn't think _you_ did. But I love when you save me and I love when you stop Sanji from flirtin with me. It makes me feel spesial. But I guess I should've taken my own threat more seriously."

"Huh?" Now he was confused again.

"I warned ya I would bewitch you. I didn't think I'd actually succeed." She sounded disappointed in herself, but she unmistakably looked smug. He grinned at her and let a rough chuckle go; that was one of the things that made Nami, Nami.

"You can tell by now you did." His voice was low and husky right before he held her closer, kissed with all he was worth, and lifted her up with him. Nami squeaked in wonder and clutched onto him. Somehow, while thrilling Nami, he found his way to the Rear Hall and locked the door behind them. When Nami heard the door click, she opened her eyes and looked around. When Zoro lit a thought-to-be-broken lamp, she realized where they were.

"Uh, Zoro? Why're we in here?"

"Because the others might go to bed soon and this room has a lock." He sounded sneaky and in control, making him sound even more irresistible. He let her stand as he searched the room for a sort of blanket material to put on the floor, so he wouldn't ram Nami's back into the ground. But he wasn't able to find anything. Unhappy with the results of his search, he let a frustrated sigh go. Nami looked over to see his face then and laughed at his restlessness. He turned back to her and scowled. "I'm doing this for you, you know. I'm trying find you something so your back won't hurt when we--"

"Why use the floor when you can use the wall?" her tone changed so drastically all of sudden; going from childish to seductress. She had sounded at least slightly drunk in everything else she had tonight and now she was speaking perfectly to him, with her own look of restlessness glowing in her eyes. He thought about it for less then a millisecond then approached her again.

"You're right," his voice vibrated off the walls and came back at her body in full force, "It'd be easier this way. Now I can completely have my way with you. You might wanna start regretting giving me the idea now."

"Are you saying that'll be hard for you to pleasure me?" Nami asked, not changing her frontier.

"You'll find yourself in bed sore for week and still be aching for more." "Ooh, sounds interesting."

"Well you're gonna find out now." And with that, the events they had been implying began.

Once again, he wrapped his hands around her waist and threw her into the wall. Before she could react, he grabbed both of her hands with one of his own and the other rubbed from her lower back down to her bottom. By his first rub up and down, he already felt her arch into him. He used the chance to sneak his hand up to her bra buckle and fiddle with it, trying to get it open. However, it was as if this contraption was built just to keep him out. Trying not to hurt the chick in his arms, he started yanking on her strap every which way, growling against her mouth.

"Having trouble?" she asked between their lips.

"No…"

"You want me to help?" she was teasing him now, squirming against the wall so their areas would grind.

"NO!" his voice boomed in her ear as he let go of her hands and ripped off her shirt. The two halves fell to the floor in slow motion while Zoro gazed at his prize. Her two luscious breasts, wrapped in lacy fabric, so close with in reach, taunting him. The combination of that sight and Nami's obviously embarrassed face made him want to get even closer. He now used both of his hands to bind hers above her head, her curvy legs securely around him, as he repeated his earlier action. Trailing down, he began to bite on the edge of the fabric, the point of his fangs hooking under some of the many mini-circles in the material. Then, he slipped the tip of his tongue over her skin, the skin right along the line of her bra.

"Hey…Zoro…" she moaned, grabbing onto his collar, sounding submissive again, "C'mon, I wanna see."

He grinned and pulled back, "See what?"

"Wanna see this." She stated in a childish voice as she slipped her wrists out of his grip and began to massage his pectorals. He groaned lightly, making her extremely pleased, before complying to her wishes.

"Y'know, I listen to you too much." He complained in a self-assured tone, lifting his shirt over his head.

"And the sash." She gripped its top and yanked on it. He chuckled once and lifted her up higher to do so, placing his swords right beside it. When he returned completely to her he said, "You gotta stop commanding me, y'know. It really—"

"Now fuck me."

"_That_ I can do." Smiling with his fangs as he said it, he returned to her bra. He was really glad it was strapless because he knew with one sharp tug, he'd get to see what she was hiding underneath. Reaching up again behind her, and groaning pleasurable as her slender fingers slowly and smoothly travelled over her upper half, he began to tango with the buckle again. It was so much easier with two hands that it came off in no time at all. His hungry eyes lowered to her chest as he tossed away the useless trouble. They widened when he got to truly see what she was worth and knew now why she was in high demand. If Nami wasn't beautiful, then he didn't give a shit what was. Her skin with its cream complexion and well fit curves made him curse himself for missing out for so long.

"Okay…you saw me…now let's move on!" she whined with anxiety, trying to get him to stop staring but also to speed things up. He got an idea then and there was no way he was backing out of it.

"Move on with what?" he asked as he moved her bottom half up, rubbing his erection against her easily accessible clit through her underwear. Nami gasped and moaned.

"With _this_." She choked out, entirely consumed with _that_ feeling.

"With this?" he did it again, but this time with two thrusts up, the first slow and the second one fast. He watched her as she struggled with herself, smirking at his torture.

"Yes, that!" she shouted at him, mad that he was teasing her and pleasing her at the same time.

"Are you sure you want this?" he grinded against her again with four even strokes this time.

"_Yes!_" she shouted in ecstasy, as if she had just climaxed Satisfied, he decided to rip off her skirt as he jabbed into her space again. She gasped for both reasons.

"Z-Zoro!" she said his name very fast, so he wouldn't her the stutter, "Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" Five strokes this time.

"Yo-you know what!"

"I do?" Six.

"Yes! You do!" she wasn't shouting in rage, oh no.

"Really, now?" Seven.

"Ye-ye-yes…" she was losing herself.

"Hmm, I don't think I do." Eight.

"_That!_ St-top doing tha-_that_!"

"Which that?" Nine, while he used his index fingers to trace the line of her thong-like underwear.

"M-m-my clothes! Stop rip-ipping my clothes or we'll be even worse o-off."

"Oh, so I can keep doing this?" Ten, his final offer.

"_Ahh_! _Oh Zoro, I **need** you i**n** me **now!**_"

Disobeying her words, he tugged on both sides of her remaining garment and it fell off with ease. She kicked off her sandals while she leaned forward and stuck her fingers in the rim of his pants and pushed them down over his hips. He did the rest with little effort and returned his full attention back to Nami. He could see perfectly right then; she was no longer drunk. His mind was still affected by the booze, since he could hold less then her, so he registered it up didn't regard it. He just took one last look at her chest rising and falling in her horny waiting and lunged.

His lips on hers, he put in the first thrust. He squeezed into to her cavern with half the force he wanted to imply. He was testing his settings, seeing how tight she was. When he was all the way in, knowing so by both his length and Nami's loud breathless moan, he was very pleased to find she went over him like a glove. Satisfied beyond comprehension, he pulled out quickly and dove back in. Nami's body jumped on him, adding to the action. Her moan this time was a cross between a gasp and a squeal. Her body shook then with what she assumed to be pleasure and couldn't wait to do it again.

Deciding to help out, Nami moved her hips in accordance with Zoro's and the fireworks set off. Burning emotions swirling, Zoro picked up the pace, wanting to be in control and not expecting Nami to keep up.

"Ahh-hh…Ohh…Oh, Zoro…Mm…Uhh-uhh…Oh…yeah…mmm…Mmm…Ohh…Ohh…Ahh!..." The sounds were just leaking out of her now, she had no control. She had to pleasure herself before and she could never find enough motive to gasp and moan the way she was now. The feeling of his manhood inside her, pumping in and out at such a pace, filling and integrating her, it all made Nami want to scream. It gave her such energy to be on him like this that she was able to keep up with him. He found this incredibly hot and decided to move even faster.

"Ahh! Z…mm, Zoro…Ooh…Oh…Oh y-yea-Ahh…Ohh…" Her body was hitting against the wall from the pressure, but she didn't feel it. All she could feel was his body against hers, his cock inside her, banging her, making her feel so alive. She tossed her head to the side and he moved his lips to the valley between her breasts. He circled one hand just under her ass and the other came up to her chest. One at a time, he began to suck on her nipple, using his hand as a push-up to bring his lips and her bust's tips closer. Nami had one hand squeezing his shoulder at every thrust he made inside, while her other was flat against the wall rubbing up and down.

"Zoro…you, mm!...You've…worn me-Uhh!...d-down…I-I'm-mm…I'm gonna-Ah-ahh!" She couldn't say it, she was lost in her swirl of pleasure.

He just grunted his reply while switching to her other nipple. When his lips came in contact, she moaned and climaxed. Zoro, however was not finished, so he kept pumping in and out, in and out. At first, she wanted him to stop, let the feeling of climaxing rest within her, but now she had the mixed feeling of reaching her climax and wanting more of him. It was twirling in her gut and she found herself tormenting between the two.

"O-ohh…Zoro! Ahh-uhm…Mm…Mm-ahh-ahh…Ahh…Uhh…O-ohh, Zoro…I-I...Ahh-I can't go o-on-mmm!" she was struggling with herself. His still hard dick was beating her like a drum, not letting up at all as he made love to her. She found her first climax sitting in as the next one was coming soon, too.

"Zoro…please…please, cum…you-you need-AHH!" –his bit her nipple before moving to her ear- "Ooh, please…cum-mm…for mm-me…please…Uhh…"

"Soon, bitch…soon, mmm…" She heard him moan in his man-like way, so let her body just accept it all.

It was coming, and she could feel it in both of them. He was pounding with more strength now, tryng to reach his breaking point. She decided to try to keep up, to help him get there, but he held both her hips down. The strength and pressure kept growing and growing…

"Ahh-ahh!...Z-mmm…Zo-ro-ooh!...Ohh…Ahh…AHH…ZORO!" And together, they climaxed.

Falling forward onto her shoulder, Zoro rested his head. She could feel his breath, hot and heavy, panting against her shoulder. Her own was puffing out above them in clouds. They stood their breathing heavily, chests going up and down against each other, until Zoro's legs gave way. He knelt down slowly, so not to freak her out, and used his sash as a pillow for them. Pulling Nami close, he rested her chin above her head and felt her hands lay out over his chest, her right one lightly tracing his scar. Nothing was said between the two, just a kiss good-night, before the fell asleep in each others arms.

They woke up the next morning like that too. Zoro had woken up first and freaked out, not remembering what happened the night before. Nami awoke to his awakening and tried to pretend she was shocked as he was, but it didn't work. And once they saw Nami's clothes shredded all over the floor, they knew this wasn't something they could hide.

"So what do we do?" Nami asked again after the dead silence regarding the first time she asked that same question. She stood with her arms around her chest, over by the mast, while he stood by the edge. She snapped him out of his trance, making him scratch the back of his head and sigh.

"I don't know."

"You must have _some_ idea," Nami's pitch went slightly higher, for her fears were getting to her, as she felt her legs shake, "it's not as if we can leave things as they are. It's not very convincing if we say nothing happened when we walk out of the rear hall after a night of being drunk together, you giving me your shirt to wear while I hold my ripped clothes."

"I know that!" he grumbled, "But I've never been in a situation like this before, so I'm clueless!"

"This wouldn't be the first time." Nami mumbled under her breath. However, he heard her and turned to glare, making her shiver.

"Now's not the time for that." He bellowed deeply and turned back to the sea.

"…Z-Zoro! We've got to talk!"

"What's there to talk about?"

" '_What's there to talk about?_' You and I fu—"

"We know why we did it. We can just say it was a mistake." He called over his shoulder to her as he lifted his head to the moon.

Nami was now confused. Had he not told her he loved her? If he did, why did he want to forget? Why was it a mistake? Knowing it may hurt to ask, she went for it anyway.

"W-why did we do it?" she asked in a tone that sounded as she wanted him to repeat the answer to make sure he understood.

"Because we were drunk, that's all."

That broke Nami's heart. Her muscles spasms increased and she had tears in her eyes. How could he say that? He told her…he loved her… It didn't make any sense at all!

"What?" she said, choking on the venom she tried to put into her words.

"We had to much to drink and fucked. Big deal, so what? It was like…we were caught up in the moment. Hey, people have done crazier things when their dru—OOF!" Zoro's sentenced was sliced in half as he was slapped across the face. He held his cheek for a second, then turned to look at the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS—" Nami thought he stopped then because she opened her mouth to say something, but it was because he saw the tears in her eyes.

"You told me you loved me!" she shouted right in her face. He looked like he had been shocked spit-less as he held his cheek, like his soul had been sucked out of him.

"…Wuh…what?"

"You told me, in your drunken stupor that you loved me! You…you bastard! You lied to me!" She shouted in fury and did a super combo of a kick and a slap.

"OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

"NO!" Her voice broke into the highest pitch he had ever heard then and her tears started to fall then in rivers, "YOU BASTARD! You told me you LOVED ME!"

"I heard you!"

"You LIED!"

"I get it!

"NO YOU DON'T! You don't get anything! You don't understand how much that means to me! You don't just tell someone you love them whenever you want! Especially when trying to get into their pants! It backfires on you in the end because…I can't trust you anymore…"

"What?" Now, he was mad, "You've betrayed us how many times, and yet Luffy still welcomed you back with open arms. I tell you one little—"

"That's just it! IT WASN'T LITTLE!" her neck was becoming soaked by tears that had scaled down her cheeks, "Not to me…You don't normally tell anyone you love them, do you? So when you do, it's supposed to be special. You don't hear someone say to you everyday either, so it's meaningful when someone does say they love you. You told you me…that you loved me…and I…I just—"

"I'm not gonna be convenient for you," was his response, "Just because we both said stuff back there and did things, I'm not going to just be a love for you. From you're saying, you know it doesn't work like that."

"I know! But I'm not like you! I wouldn't just say I loved you for no reason!"

Zoro was at a loss for words. He started, awe-stricken by what she had just said. She said with such finality and with such a determined look, yet she had tears cascading down her face like a waterfall. How she could still have the nerve to say that to him, he'll never know. But it was then, he realized, it was enough with the games. Regain composure and shaking off his funk, he looked into her eyes and approached her. Within three steps, he pulled her into his embrace. Nami was truly shocked at first, ignoring how lopsided and awkward it was for him as he soon relaxed and it became natural.

"Look, Nami," he paused to formulate his words, "It's not that I don't…It's just…Argh, I really don't know."

"But why?"

"I'm not used to these kinds of situations. This is Sanji's expertises, not mine. I always figured you end up with because he," –he heard her snort then in a somewhat feminine manor- "…maybe not, heh. But I do…you know…I do…like you _that_ way. That's the best you're gonna get out of a sober me…for now. Is that good enough for you?"

"…Yeah." Her voice was so soft as she closed her eyes and hugged him back, not being something he expected and making him blush. He slowly became used to it and they became comfortable with each other. They stayed their for a long while, just being there and being at peace with each other was enough for them, though Nami did remember the night before pretty well…

"So Zoro?"

"Yeah?" he sounded just as sleepy.

"Can we try? …To be us, not just you and me?"

"…Yeah, I'm good with that." Finalized in their relationship, now finally together, he kissed her on the cheek and led her to come sit with him under the tangerine grove.

**THE END!**

Hope u enjoyed my latest one-shot for ZoNa. This one relates to me _somewhat_, **NOT** entirely, if u catch my drift. I was feeling down about a _similar_ situation, so I wrote dis ficcie.

Plz R & R:D


End file.
